Sullivan Whilse
'History:' Sullivan Whilse is a demigod son of Apollo and Legacy of Aphrodite, his mother being a demigod child of Aphrodite. Sullivan, unlike most Apollo children, he is not proficient with bow and arrows nor healing; instead his skills draw upon sound and music. Several of his abilities tie into the two elements. Sullivan was born blind, a factor that seems to be attached to his heightened sense of hearing. 'Appearance:' Sullivan has bronze-tanned skin, strawberry blonde hair and milky-white eyes due to his blindness. He stands at about average height, however lacks the athleticism of most demigods due to the fact he rarely takes the front lines of the battle; thus having a more slender frame. 'Personality:' Charismatic and bold, Sullivan is a great public speaker; able to persuade crowds to his favour. He isn't beyond teasing his peers, at times poking fun at them or at his own blindness. Despite his disability, he never considers himself a burden. He realises that he has a different set of skill than everyone else and would be more useful in other areas. Sullivan is reluctant to take a life or to fight probably due to the fact that that he doesn't participate in battles much. Despite this he is not soft or weak, being capable to defend himself when it comes down to it. 'Powers:' Heightened Sense of Hearing: 'An attribute brought upon from his blindness as well as his affinity for sound and voice. His sense is increadibly potent to the point where he can hear someone's heartbeat. '''Charmspeak: '''Being a legacy of Aphrodite, Sullivan has some degree of charmspeak. This only helps to further support his charisma and vocal skills. '"True-Sight": 'Sullivan is one of the few demigods with this unique ability. With True-Sight, he is able to unravel someone's soul or traps/trickery and read them like an open book. Despite the name, Sullivan does not see the souls but rather hear them as music. '"Sixth-sense": 'The combination of his true sight and also his heightened sense of hearing; Sullivan has develop a sort of six sense. He uses sound in a similar way of Echo-location, making noise with his cane. '''Audiokinesis: '''Sullivan can manipulate sound and music. Stopping it's movement or distorting it to sound like something else. 'Attributes: Blindness: 'His main disability. Blind from birth, his lack of sight only serves to heightened all his other senses; mainly his hearing. '''Proficiency with Cane: '''Despite not being combat-able most of the time, Sullivan can hold his own in a fight if he is forced to. He wields his cane in a similar way to a club, using blunt attacks to strike enemies. '''Musician/Violinist: '''Sullivan is a talented Violinist, probably due to him being a child of Apollo. 'Weapons/Magical Items: Cane: 'His means of guidance and weapon. Attached to the cane is a ring of bells that jiggle when he moves it around, allowing him to "see" through his "sixth-sense". '''Voice: '''Sullivan's main weapon however is his voice. A combination of his Charisma and Charmspeak, Sullivan is able to sway people to his way. On more potent levels, Sullivan can "tell" a body to heal itself or "tell" a heart to stop. Of course, as most demigod abilities, this drains him greately the more potent it is. '''Violin: '''Despite not being magical, nor a weapon; Sullivan's violin can be used to channel and create sound for him to manipulate. 'Fatal Flaw: ' '''Over-Dependency: '''Being blind and despite his abilities, Sullivan is still handicapped by his disability and requires the help of others. 'Trivia: Sullivan's last name; Whilse, is an anagram of Whistle. Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Children of Apollo Category:Legacy Category:Greek Demigod Category:Males Category:Original Character